halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:D93
Hey Leute, diese Seite hier dient zur Verständigung mit mir. Falls ihr Fragen oder Anliegen habt, gebt eine Überschrift ein, tragt ein was ihr auf dem Herzen habt und unterschreibt hinterher mit den 4 Tilden („~~~~“). Ich werde versuchen möglichst schnell zu antworten. Anliegen hier rein schreiben termin ok, das ist nett von dir, verschieb ihn irgendwo anders hin, nur nicht dieses wochenende, das is diesmal gerade schlecht, sonst ist mir jeder termin recht^^ Rude Brute 18:18, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wieder da! Hier spricht GOTT...also DerPete. Unser Vertrag ist ausgelaufen und wir hatten den Termin verpasst. Und leider konnte ich nich mehr bescheid sagen. T-Online ist unser neuer Anbieter. Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr!--DerPete Talk 23:42, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Profilprobleme Hey D93, ich hab ein Problem mit meinem Profil, schaus dir einfach mal an, dann weißte wovon wich rede. Kannst du mir dabei mal helfen? Rude Brute 13:09, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) wettschreiben wie sieht das nun mit dem wettschreiben aus? wer hat gewonnen? Rude Brute 11:39, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gamer Tag nein hab im moment kein Xbox Live weil ich gerade meinen Internet Anbieter wechsle und ich in einem ziemlich kleinen Ort wohne und desshalb meine Verbindung sehr langsam ist aber wenn ich da durch bin sofort wieder online =) aber ich habe icq und msn bis ich wieder Xbox LIVE hab Fred-016 Probleme mit I-Net Hey, ich habe wieder leider Probleme mit dem Internet. Und zwar ist die Verbindung zwischen meinem Computer bzw. X-Box hin. Da ist wohl was durchgeschmort. Ich werde es erstmal bei Amazon neu bestellen, das dauert aber wohl 2-3 Tage.--DerPete Talk 14:51, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Problem hey ich hab ne frage an dich , 1.wie kann ich eine gallerie erstellen oder bilder hinzufügen ?? 2.wie kann ich einen link von meinem benutzer hinterlassen zB. bei einer diskusion ich wäre sehr dankbar wenn du mir hilfst- Bilder zu AA-Wraith ich wollte mal dich fragen ob du paar bilder für AA -wraith hinstelst.das were nett wenn du das machen würdest 84.174.42.123 14:50, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ketzer Banshee ich wollte mal fragen ob du einen text mit bildern zum ketzer banshee.füge das dan bitte zu den alianz schifen dazu.84.174.42.123 14:53, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Antwort Die gehören nicht zur Allianz, deshalb gehören sie auch nicht zu ihrer Streitkraft. Aber den Text kann ich vlt. morgen machen. D93 22:51, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC)D93 Mehr Flood Bilder HI ich habe gemerkt das auf Halopedia zimlich wenig Flood bilder sind .Ich interisre mich serhr für die Flood und auch mein Freund .Es wäre nett wen du paar Flood bilder hinzufügen könteset. Antwort könntest du bitte diese großbuchstaben lassen? ich kann gott sei dank auch kleine lesen. Mal von dem abgesehen was soll er denn bitte schwätzen ? Zudem könntest du doch auch mal etwas beitragen, kann mich ja nicht um alles kümmern und im großen und ganzen haben wir die wichtigsten Bilder von fast allen Formen zuviele Bilder machen nur eine übersalzene Mediensuppe. D93 14:53, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC)D93 :So gesehen ist das ein alter Hut. Sogar Kaan weiß, dass ich nur Mist hinter seinen Rücken erzähle. xD--DerPete Talk 14:59, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::weiß er das ? -.- D93 15:07, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC)D93 :::Naja ein paar kleine Navigationskenntnisse. Hätten ihn nicht geschadet. Dann hätte er gewusste, dass alle Seien, die er geschriben hat, schon Existieren. Und die Rechtschreibung, bzw. Grammatik sind auch nicht gerade das beste...--DerPete Talk 15:51, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hinweis "Das ist zu hoch für mich" check mein Profil^^ --SilentchiLL 16:04, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hab hier schon jede menge geschrieben D93 ich habe hier als unangemeldeter benutzer jede menge seiten geschrieben. ich hbe jedes halo spiel auf zwei sprachen ( russisch ,deutsch).und habe selbst halo reach ,weil mein onkel bei bungie mitarbeitet, das war ein geschenk.Ich rede übrigens über nichts ausgedachtes ,er arbeitet in america nd nicht irgendein wunderland ich werde zukünftig die seite voll mit reach sachen schreiben und villeicht sogar anmelden.Ich bin einer der besten halo spieler.Ich kann dier sogar erklären wieso ich immer im multiplayer spartans nehme.du als halo fan solltest es wissen .und ich sag dir warum die spartans sind kleiner als die eliten und deswgen kann man mit spartan den kopf tiefer ducken .ich war bis jetzt immer 1 platz.ich passe mir auch immer eine gute tarnfarbe an.und falls du mir nicht glauben willst dan komm in mein halo3 server.er hat den namenn bungie and the halo .das Passwort ist 112289.Und das mit den AA-Wraith bildern köntest du also wirklich machen.wnn du dein Ziel er eichen willst, dan beginn jetz damit ,schon mal die roten sachen auszufüllen.und übrigens auf der seite felehn noch text und bilder zu comander -Jäger.ich habe auch die halo version für mac.ich habe über 200 selbst gemachte Multiplayer maps.ok dan machen wir so am samstag ein eins gg. eins duell.84.174.42.7 15:04, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ist unmöglich. Für Halo Reach hat gerade einmal der Test für die Alpha Version begonnen. Das Spiel was du besitzt währe vollkommen unspielbar. Ich glaube 92% deiner Aussagen ist gelogen.--DerPete Talk 15:36, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kritik Also lieber anonymer Benutzer, obwohl du anscheinend Probleme mit Kritik hast und das schon als Beleidigung ansiehst, folgt hier noch mehr Kritik (Konfrontationstherapie): Zitate und ihre Antworten *Anonymer Benutzer: D93 du kannst leute wie ---------- (geheim)beleidigen. Also so etwa find ich scheiße. **Das war eine Kritik keine Beleidigung, da gibt es riesen Unterschiede. Wenn ich jemanden kritisiere heißt es nicht das ich ihn nicht mag, ganz im Gegenteil ich will damit erreichen das er besser als vorher wird. *Anonymer Benutzer: komm mir mal unter die Augen dann mach ich dich fertig!!! Junge fahr in die hölle!!! **Da wir in einer medienverseuchten Welt leben wird eine Begegnung wohl nie passieren, allerdings ist das ein klares Anzeichen von mangelndem Selbstbewusstsein, da du es schon nötig hast dich als einer deiner Kumpels auszugeben und ich unten ganz klar sehe das es von der gleichen ID kommt wie bei der Reach Lügensammlung oben. Also beleidigen ist eine Sache und Unüberlegtheit die andere. *Anonymer Benutzer: und im endefekt heisst es :hoch lebe der pete. **Das ist der einzig sinnvolle und richtige Satz den ich in deinem pädagogisch wertvollem Wortsalat lesen konnte. Lang lebe Pete! ^^ *Anonymer Benutzer: ich ,kevin ,dustin,günter,mark,jonas ,nicklas finden das max recht hat. **Ok, darf ich erinnern das du vorher weiter oben deinen Namen verschwiegen hast und nun gleich sieben neue aufdeckst, Klasse! ^^ *Anonymer Benutzer: du bist ein halo vollidiyot. **Hmm, also ich denke du meinst "Vollidiot", da muss man glatt überlegen wen dieser Kommentar besser beschreibt. *Anonymer Benutzer: halo ist dir nicht würdig FAHR ZUR HÖLLE.HAHAHAHA. **Cool danke für das Kompliment, aber ich denke Halo ist mir mehr als nur würdig. ^^ Hatten wir nicht schon einmal dieses "Fahr zur Hölle"? *Anonymer Benutzer: die BUNGIE MITARBEITER HASSSSSSSSSENN dich auch **Das weißt du ja sicher am besten, da dein Onkel bei Bungie arbeitet und du Halo: Reach besitzt, welches übigens eine noch unspielbare Alpha ist. Lügen will gelernt sein, also der Beruf als Politiker wird dir wohl nicht liegen. Ich weiß ja nicht was diese ganzen "ss" sollen, aber falls du es vergessen hast, es heißt "hassen". *Anonymer Benutzer: Hallo D91 oder D93 wie ich gehört habe verarschtst du Halofans wie S.l. also mach das bitte nicht mehr!!! **Jawohl, Sir. Ich denke das mit dem Beleidigen sollte geklärt sein. *Anonymer Benutzer: Wehe jemand Bearbeitet dass.Bitte tut das nicht!!! **Upps. Also um eins klarzustellen, wir haben dich lieben anonymen User namens Max wegen Beleidigung, vorerst für drei Monate sperren lassen. Und das obwohl du viel mehr verdient hättest, aber ich versuche mich immer in andere hineinzuversetzen und denke das du deine Beweggründe hattest, auch wenn diese auf Langeweile und viel zu viel Selbstvertrauen zurück zu führen sind. Und in Zukunft werden solche Schreiben sofort gelöscht, also kannst du uns von einer anderen ID keine Beleidigungen zuwerfen. Schade, oder ? Und um eines klarzustellen, ich habe dich nicht beleidigt, ich habe lediglich gesagt das ich auch kleine Buchstaben lesen kann, was übrigens nicht so gemeint war das du jedes Wort klein schreiben sollst das am Anfang ist. Ja ich weiß, deutsche Sprache, schwere Sprache. Für die User die das lesen, lasst euch von solchen Leuten nicht den Spaß am Schreiben nehmen. Wir sind schließlich eine nette Community und bauen auf Zusammenarbeit auf. Also, allen noch eine gute Nacht. Mfg D93 D93 23:18, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC)D93 Ach du kacke Was war n das für einer? Halo Reach gezockt jaja xD MANMANMAN ich bekomm n lachanfall "halo reach" angeber haha gute arbeit =) besser hätt es keiner machen können wie geil solche deppen haben hier eigentlich nix verlorgen meiner meinung nach und das der soche agressionen kriegt wenn man ihn auf so was unsinniges hinweist ist schon lächerlich (Fred-016 20:14, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC)) KAAN??? jo komm ma msn on StrohMasterchief wichtig hey D93 wie gehts so ?? spiel zur zeit bei nem freun via LIVE mein tag is billabong104